The Girl with the Axe
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: The story of Johanna Mason. of her trip into the treacherous Hunger Games and of how she ended up with nobody left that she loves all because of her own little act of defiance against Snow and the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl with the Axe

a/n I own nothing. i'm only borrowing the characters. I doubt Suzanne Collins will mind

Chapter 1

Johanna's POV

My jaw drops and I stare up at the small stage in front of the justice building here in 7 . I shouldn't be so surprised, I had taken out far too much tessera but I couldn't put Cain and Ebony in danger so we could have half full stomachs. What's going to happen to them now?. Damn The Capitol I have to get home to them. Why did this have to happen. Damn you Snow.

3 hours earlier.

The sun is blindingly bright reaching out towards you almost trying to warm your face. The Bloody Capitol picked the nicest day of the year for The Reaping. Everyday for the past month had been pouring rain. I stroll out of the large emerald forest towards Aunt Gilda's house at the other side of 7. Working with the lumberjacks is tough work(not that I'd let them think that.) but if it helps feed my Aunt, my fourteen year old brother Cain and My nine year old sister Ebony then it's worth all the sweat and tears.

Today we have a half day due to the reaping( you'd think they'd give us the full day considering we may never see our families again, wouldn't you?. I walk in the door of Gilda's house and spot Cain in the corner pouring over school work. That is some smart kid I think to myself proudly that I had insisted he stay in school as long as possible much to his annoyance as apparently he thought I needed help cutting timber for a living. No way is he or Ebony going near an axe a second before they have to. Aunt Gilda does help too. She make simple cotton clothes. Yet, there is a bit more money in fixing them. In total though there is not enough to even half feed four people ,two of which are still growing, hence why I dropped out of school.

I find Ebony in the small battered looking kitchen playing with a few wooden makeshift dolls. She looks up at me and smiles sadly. I go over and hug her. She is starting to understand what today is truly about and I wish she never had to. I walk over to Cain tapping him on the shoulder and saying quitely for it might upset Gilda or Ebony if they over heard. "you know what happens if I get reaped today" Cain looks up at me sternly but I can see worry in his eyes "you won't, Jo." he says trying to reassure both of us. "but if I do. I want to make sure you and Ebby will be okay". I would try to get home if I were reaped but if I didn't I would want them to get along as smoothly as possible."Jo, everything will be fine. Gilda, Ebony, you and I have been through quite a bit. What's another reaping"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi everyone. how are you all. I hope you like this chapter

We hug Aunt Gila and Ebony before they walk towards the rest of the people inelligle to be reaped while Cain and I go over to get signed in. They prick my finger. I turn to Cain and hug him then turn to stand with the rest of the seventeen year olds. I wait and watch as they play the usual stupid video about how great they are before th escort for District 7, Azucena Whisp goes over to the bowl to tell us which poor fool they are going to slaughter this year." And the female tribute for the 70th Annual Hunger Games is... Johanna Mason. All I am doing is standing still.

I sit in a round room. Im just staring at the door,waiting for it to open. When the door finally does open I wish it didnt. Little Ebonys eyes are swimming with tears, Aunt Gildas bottom lip is trembling with the effort to stay strong and Cains looks fit to kill someone himself. I take a good look at my family before hugging all three of them with all the strength I can muster.

They all tell me that I will be well able to win the games and they have great faith in me. I snort and think to myself that they aren't fooling no one but I don't tell them that. I don't really fancy being sharky with them considering I may or may not see them again. I remind Cain of the plan and he tells ne half jokingly that we must have jinxed it this morning. I embrace Ebony and tell her to be good for Aunt Gilda. I then turn to my aunt who practically raised the three of us and she hugs me and tells me to keep my axe sharp.

An hour later I was speeding towards the Capitol. I hadn't spoken to anyone since I said goodbye to my family. The male tribute is some guy about Cain's age but a lot smaller. No offence to him but he probably won't survive past the blood bath at the beginning. I watched some of the reapings from the career districts. For the first time since I can remember I begin to cry. I doubt I will be able to keep my promise to them. I'm tough and rough around the edges but I haven't been training for these bloody games since I was knee high. My mentor seems to want us to get to work as soon as possible and that he'd like to be sharing around his mentoring duties. I sigh at the stupid stupid stupid situation I find myself in I better think of something bloody brilliant and soon.

I wake up screaming my head off a few hours later. I'm not even in the blasted arena and I'm already having nightmares about those careers. I know who I am snd I'm not like any of those victors so far maybe the only way I can get home is to not act like myself and just like that I fabricate a character who is weak enough to be overlooked by those brainless careers and even the President himself.

a/n Hi how are you all. I hope you enjoyed this. I probably won't be updating this story for a few weeks as I'm currently concentrating on a Post Mockingjay story called Another Big Big Day. Review please and I'll talk to you again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I see them all, all of the people I killed in that arena. They walk towards me with sinister looks on their face asking me why I killed them. Honestly, I don't even know myself anymore. Life with these burdens isn't really a good life at all. I wake up screaming, shivering and shaking, the eyes of the district 9 girl still in my mind, she was barely twelve by appearance and didn't deserve to be there. I keep telling myself that I'm not the monster, that the only monster is Snow but I'm getting very hard to convince. I get out of bed the images still reeling in my mind. I walk into the light of the hallway, I can still feel their blood on my hands, I can still see it dripping off the ends of my hair and down my arms. I can still taste the coppery scent in my mouth. I know now that the people I have killed will forever live on in my pores and the only thing I can do is try to ignore them, no matter how cruel that sounds, besides since when was I a compassionate person to anyone outside of Cain, Gilda and little Ebony.

Later that day I walk into the light for my interview with Caesar Flickerman. he tries to act brightly and lively asking me many questions I really don't want to answer. They show a slideshow of my games. They play them images that tell the story that ends with twenty three deaths and me stumbling out a broken, insane, apparently blood thirsty victor but still my brash, insulting show the images of me killing the little girl from nine and the crippled little boy from four. Caesar then asks me how I feel and do I think my family is proud. That is all that it takes for me to lose it.

I yell at Caesar telling him what I tell myself when I wake up shivering from nightmares. I blame the whole thing on Snow. I blame those little children's deaths on Snow. I curse him for starting these games and for turning us into monsters. I then walk off the stage before the buzzer goes.

Later when they find me on the roof they take me back to the stage for the presentation and the congratulating from our dear President Snow. He looks at me witha cold and deadly stare, a hatred firmly established between the two of us. When he puts the crown on my head he smirks and walks off. What have I gotten myself into? and more importantly what will happen to my family?.

Snow seems to have convinced the country that due to my instability I have to be sent home early. Blight tells me on the train that I may have some trouble on my hands and that Snow may try to sell me to the highest bidder after my victory tour. I begin to bubble with anger at the thought of my body being sold to those sick capital citizen. I decide that I couldn't hate Snow more. I get off ov the train and the smell of fresh pine hits me, seeping into me and calming me down. I had expected to see Cain, Gilda and Ebony on my arrival but I was told that Ebony had picked up a flu so the three of them had to stay at home.

I open the familiar front door of my own house. The russet timber warm and comforting. The door slides open but instead of the usual warmth that hits me when I walk through that door. The air feels cold and sinister. I turn around the corner and am faced by a sighf that I will never forget. The three most important people in my life lined up by the kitchen door. Their bodies are cold and lifeless. The aid is pungent with ... roses. I see a rose pinned to each one of them, over Cain's chest,Sitting on Ebony's ear and in Gilda's arms. I fall to my knees in pain. I will never hate anyone more than I hate Snow. He ruined my life and left me with no one to love.

A/N i really hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Thanj you so much for your support. Until next time, see ya :)


End file.
